Littlerain
__NOEDITSECTION__ Perhaps you saw her at a gathering, or a patrol, or just lounging around RiverClan territory. No matter when, or how, you just do. And everyone has. Many - if not all - know Littlerain, but no-one really gives true attention to her. Oh, yeah, there's the cat I saw fishing in the river the other day. Oh, right, there's that floofball of energy that was at the Gathering the other day. Littlerain is a background character. But all background characters have a story to tell. And Littlerain is no different. Introduction Littlerain is Epi's sona, and she is extremely precious to me as she is one of the first Warriors characters I made. Please try to refrain from stealing!! Little = her size; she small. rain = it was drizzling during her warrior ceremony. Do you want to hear a joke? This page might be coded one day. However, I would like to do it myself, so please don't add coding without my permission. Appearance Like her name suggests, Littlerain is small, and short. She is quiet, like silent rain, and can stalk as well as any cat. But this isn't her only feature. Littlerain is fluffy, with excess fur on her cheeks, underbelly, haunches, and elbows. Her tail seems bigger than her body, at times, though most of it is only fluff. Littlerain isn't burly or muscley, not at all. She seems bigger than she actually is, but that's only because of her thick, glossy fur. When she swims, water sheds from her pelt like a duck's feathers, something she's extremely grateful for, as she hates getting wet. Littlerain is quite gawky, with long legs, and has no strength at all. She isn't a good fighter, and not the best hunter, either. But she can swim fast, and run faster. She is a great messanger, and is usually sent to deliver words to the other leaders. Her paws are large and awkward, and she is very clumsy with them. Her claws and teeth are pale ivory, small, but sharp, like needles. However, she usually keeps her claws sheathed and to herself, as she doesn't like inflicting harm on anyone. Most of Littlerain's fur is pale gray, but fades to a darker shade at her paws and tail. Her front two toes are white, and so is her tail-tip. The white contrasts with the dark fur, making it seem brighter than it actually is. She has a gray "mask" on her face, kind of like a raccoon. There is a perfect, white diamond-like star on her forehead, which she thinks it awesome and unique. Her mother and Cherrywhisker also have this mark, but theirs are much less noticeable. Littlerain's outer ears are dark gray, but the inner area and nose is light pink. There are fluffy gray tufts mounted on both of her ears, and they sway in the wind and are perpetually stuck in weird angles. Little has large yellow eyes, with huge, always-dilated pupils that almost blend with her irises. Her sclera is pale yellow, and glow against her almost-silver fur. Because Littlerain is short-sighted, her eyes are almost always open and alert. As a result to her slight handicap, her other senses, suh as her hearing and smell, have vastly improved, and she is a great tracker. Littlerain's posture is.. questionable. It's not like she slouches all the time, but she never really has - or has had - a good form. She likes to be up on her feet constantly, and is paranoid that enemy cats will infiltrate the camp at any moment. Personality * cheerful. * a pacifist. * easily excited. * easily impressed. * gullible. * sarcastic. * sometimes shy. Littlerain is happy. Always happy, even in the face of death or danger. It's not really because of mental issues, or anything like that, but more because if she smiles and stays happy, less cats will decide to bully her. Littlerain acts daft, but on purpose. She is a intelligent cat deep down, and will whip out her smarts when needed - say, to plan a battle tactic. Littlerain hates fighting. Sure, she can make battle plans as well as any cat, but she can never bring herself to do it. Even if she held the upper paw, she would still let her enemy go without even a second thought. However, Littlerain is forever loyal to her clan. Instead of fighting, she thinks up clever stories to scare her enemies away. A bloodless battle, you might say with a scoff, but Littlerain hasn't gotten killed yet, so I think it's pretty safe to say that it works. Backstory/History RiverClan Littlerain was born in RiverClan, as Littlekit, alongside her denmates, Carpkit, Heronkit, Shellkit, Gullkit, Snailkit, Quailkit, and Harrierkit, as the last of her generation. Unlike the other kits, she only had one parent, her father, Salmonfur. Because of this, and also because of her small size and obedient nature, most of the other kits avoided her. Luckily, they didn't bully, but sometimes Littlekit wished she was, just so she could have a bit of attention. Thus, Littlekit became obsessed with popularity. Not to the point where she intentionally tried to be cool, but more about that happy glow she got when other cats complimented her. Thankfully, she didn't advance higher than that, and after a moon or so, she stopped and began to accept her life as it was. Greatfully, there were a few that were neutral with Littlekit; Carpkit and Shellkit, who then became some of her best friends - Shellkit especially. She, Shellkit, Carpkit, and Littlekit's older sister, Cherrypaw, loved getting in trouble with the older RiverClan cats. But then came the day when Cherrypaw was promoted to warrior, and became Cherrywhisker. Littlekit's older sister became engrossed with her warrior duties, and never had much time to play with them anymore. Then the second worst thing happened. Carpkit slowly drifted away from the group and became distant to them - not mean or cold, he just didn't "hang out" with them as much as before. Instead, he joined "Gullkit's group," consisting of Gullkit, the leader, Snailkit, his "deputy," Heronkit, Harrierkit, and the newly appointed Carpkit. * Shellpaw made friends with a dude named Gullpaw (who was like, the most treasured cat in RiverClan) * started hanging out with him instead of Littlepaw * Littlepaw instead started chilling with Quailpaw and Edgypaw (aka Harrierpaw) * Quailpaw was really nice and kind but Harrierpaw was kind of edgy and dark and always talked about murder * one day, Littlepaw, Harrierpaw, and Heronpaw (along with their mentors) went hunting * Harrierpaw and Heronpaw went off to chase a mouse * a little time passed and Littlepaw started to get worried and went searching for the two apprentices * found Heronpaw's body (which scarred her for life) * freaked out and ran back to tell the clan * found out that Harrierpaw was making up some nonesense about a fox attacking Heronpaw * and of course everyone believed her * except Littlepaw but she was too chicken to speak up * told only her sister Cherrywhisker about it * Cherrywhisker was all "ah well sister it seems we have murder on our hands I mean paws" * Cherrywhisker went to tell Eaglestar but Eaglestar didn't believe her * Cherry is angry * Little is scared to death * Flintfoot (aka Heronpaw's daddo) is the only one who is even mildly suspicious of Harrierpaw * teams up with Littlepaw and Cherrywhisker to find out what really happened * Littlepaw becomes a warrior along with Shellpaw (Shellspots), Gullpaw (Gullflight), Snailpaw (Snailshell), Quailpaw (Quailquaver), Harrierpaw (Harrierheart), Carppaw (Carpsplash), and is named Littlerain * starts to kinda forget about the murder of Heronpaw and focuses more on her warrior duties * but then Carpsplash comes back to camp wounded and bleeding like mad * tells everyone that Harrierheart attacked him * everyone yells at Harrierheart for like five seconds * Gullflight says something about Harrierheart maybe murdering Heronpaw like he's some genius * Harrierheart admits to both crimes stating that Heronpaw and Carpsplash ruined her life because her father Flintfoot loved his other children more than he loved Harrierheart and Quailquaver * "gasp" says everyone and then kicks Harrierheart out of RiverClan like that's gonna do anything * Harrierheart is exiled and everything seems good until Littlerain's dad Salmonfur tells her and her sister about SkyClan * Salmonfur tells them that their mother had joined them along with their brother * Littlerain and her sister are flabbergasted * "whaaaat we're half kittypet whaaaaaaat" * but they agree to leave what they've ever known in RiverClan to join Salmonfur, Diane and Tommy in SkyClan SkyClan A few other cats from different clans also decided to join SkyClan; Mapledawn and Graycloud of ShadowClan and Chivestalk, the medicine cat of RiverClan. And, of course, Littlerain, Cherrywhisker, and Salmonfur. Halfway there to SkyClan, they meet up with Diane, Tommy, and a SkyClan cat escort and his apprentice - Snooknose and Gravelpaw. Littlerain and Gravelpaw talk about their training for a little bit and soon arrive at SkyClan. Cherrywhisker almost immediatly bonds with the leader, a young cat named Scalestar. * Cherry becomes his deputy in like three seconds * Tommy is renamed Foxtail Relationships RiverClan Shellspots (neutral) Shellspots is - well, was ''- Littlerain's best friend. She grew up together, and were like sisters to each other. Littlerain still treats her like a friend, and vice versa, but their relationship still has problems and they're both slightly awkward around each other. When Littlerain left RiverClan, Shellsopts was absolutely crushed and extremely sad. Littlerain could not help feeling satisfaction, but pity, at the same time. Littlerain still misses her former friend and wishes she could see her again, someday. Gullflight (neutral/negative) Littlerain hates Gullflight. Sure, he pretends she doesn't, and she goes on patrols with him without protest, but she hates him nonetheless. Gullflight, in Littlerain's eyes, is a stuck-up, self-centered piece of mouse-dung that's shaped like a cat. Gullflight is not familiar to hate, and thinks in return that Littlerain is daft and whiny, something she ''definatly is not. ''Obviously. Anyways, it's positive to say that Littlerain and Gullflight both hate each other, and the feeling is mutual. Snailshell (positive) Littlerain doesn't really know Snailshell, since her only encounters with him are in the form of a), him being mates with Quailquaver, one of her best friends, and b), polite conversations in the evenings. Littlerain feels like Snailshell is a nice cat and would love to get to know him. Littlerain and Snailshell both dislike Gullflight, at some level, though Snailshell sees him more as an annoying older brother, rather than STAB STAB KILL HIM RIGHT NOW. Littlerain loves to go on patrols with him and Quailquaver, apart from the fact that Gullflight usually always tags along. Quailquaver (positive) revamp Harrierheart (negative) revamp Carpsplash (positive) revamp Heronpaw (positive) revamp SkyClan Salmonfur (positive) Little's dad. Diane (positive/neutral) Diane is Littlerain's strict mother. She was the one who originally found SkyClan, and, by sending loner/rogue messangers, conviced Salmonfur to bring their kits there. While other kittypets, for example, Foxtail, changed their names when they came to SkyClan, Diane kept hers. Littlerain loves her Diane, of course, but it's more of an order and a nessecity rather than a preference. She grew up not knowing her mother, and feels awkward when she talks to her. She feels rebellious when Diane tells her to do something, but is mostly too shy to protest. Tommy (neutral) Little's brother, later renamed himself Foxtail when he joined SkyClan. Cherrywhisker (positive) Little's amazing older sister, also the deputy of SkyClan. Gravelpaw (positive) Littlerain's best friend! Sandypaw (positive/neutral) Gravelpaw's sister who is also her friend! More or less. On Wiki ''ask for relationships! Hazelsong (positive) Glitchfang (positive) Redstar (positive/neutral) Littlerain feels a bit intimidated by the fearsome leader, but still respects him and thinks they are pretty good friends! She has a slight concern that the red patches on his fur is blood - but let's not think these thoughts :,) Eaglestar (positive) Frostwing (positive/neutral) Petalpool (positive) Trivia * "littlerain" is Epi's chinese name translated to english (小=small/little. 雨=rain). * can leap higher than the average RiverClan cat, but any self-respecting SkyClan cat can easily out-jump her. :* RiverClan cats think it's cool she can jump so high, and SkyClan cats admire her skill at fishing. * can both swim and fish, she doesn't really like getting wet/the taste of fish though. :* she once ate herbs because there was only fish in the prey pile. yeah, it didn't end very well and Littlerain got really sick. * I like to think that Littlerain was also born/apprenticed in rain. Gallery a huge thanks if you drew art for her!! File:Screenshot_20190829-202405.jpg|Littlerain (August 2019) LittlerainWoNyoom.png|Littlerain by Quailwhisker!! tysm, she looks amazing!! Little (by a FANDOM user).jpg|Little by a FANDOM user on Pinterest!! I love your art style, tysm!! Littlerain.Timber.png|by Timber!! thanks so much for drawing her, she looks awesome!! 26FF3A94-C8C2-4F07-8E30-48172986E46B.jpeg|by Moon!! oh my goodness thank you?? she looks stunning!! 17 Dec 2019 littlerain-ddref.png|by Qibli!! thanks a bunch, she looks so accurate!! (well, by DollDivine terms, anyways, ha) Littlerain CMP.jpg|by me on CartoonizeMyPet.com! surprisingly, they have the head star marking. fascinating! Littlerain but Roblox.jpg|by my brother, (Karatimmy), on Roblox! thanks dude :] Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:RiverClan Cats Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Catsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Role Play Characters Category:Former Outsiders Category:LGBT+